Ginny In Denial
by Bookgirl145
Summary: The story of Ginny, and the moment when she first realizes she has feelings for Harry.


Ginny's breath caught in her throat as a tall person in a cloak came billowing around the corner of the library stacks. She sighed when she saw it was a Ravenclaw boy, and not… well. She had no reason whatsoever to feel that way about him. He was Ron's best friend. There was no way this could ever happen. She would never hear the end of it from Fred and George. Her breath caught in her throat again, as someone new rounded the corner but her shoulders slumped as Malfoy strode past with a sneer. Frustrated with herself, she slammed her books shut. He might not even come to the library at all today. So why was she looking for him everywhere she went?

"You alright there Ginny?" someone asked. Her eyes shot up, dropping back down at the sight of Neville, holding a large potted plant.

"Oh, hi Neville."

"Were you studying for Herbology? I could help, if you need it." Neville said, absentmindedly fiddling with the leaves of the plant.

"Er, that's alright Neville." Ginny said, feeling tired. Neville was a good friend and a better Herbology student than she was, but she didn't think she could stand to hear him talk about plants for hours on end today.

"Oh, look there's Harry." Neville commented. "Hello Harry!"

Ginny whipped around, her red hair flying as she twisted in her seat. Harry was walking down the library aisle, towards them. To Ginny, his green eyes glistened like emeralds and his dark hair was entrancing. Neville did not seem similarly affected, now producing a toad out of his other pocket and stroking it with his thumb.

"Hello Neville. Ginny." Harry said, giving her a nod. He seemed a bit distracted, Ginny thought, managing to smile.

"How're you?" she blurted out, tapping her fingers nervously.

"Good, I'm…good." Harry said, shifting. "I've got an extra Potions essay for Snape."

"Really? I have Potions homework too!" Ginny said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well I can help with Herbology if either of you need it…" Neville said, setting the plant down.

"Er, thanks Neville, maybe another time." Harry said, starting to look alarmed.

"Oh, alright. Well perhaps I'll go find Luna." Neville said, a little dejectedly.

"I think she might be out near the lake." Ginny volunteered. Neville shuffled off. The library suddenly seemed extraordinarily loud. For a moment, neither of them moved. Dust motes floated in spiral patterns down the tall stacks of books that stretched up to the ceiling.

"Do you-"

"I-"

They both paused. "You first." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I was…just going to ask if you…wanted to maybe work on Potions together?" Ginny asked. Inwardly she wondered exactly what she was doing. Did she see this relationship going somewhere? No. Would it ever work out? No. So why was she trying? Was her face as red as she thought it was? Oh, Merlin. This was doomed.

"Ah, I'd love to Ginny." Harry said, leaning forward. "But I can't. I'm heading back to the Common Room. Hermione's helping me with this essay and I told her I'd grab this book…Next time, alright?"

"Oh, sure." Ginny said, wishing she could Apparate away. She started to gather her books, ridiculously feeling upset although there was no reason to. Her hair swung forward in a wave. Harry stood there awkwardly a moment more.

"Well, I'll see you then." He sort of nodded, then turned and disappeared into the catacombs of the library. Ginny hurriedly packed up the rest of her stuff into her bag and practically slammed through the library doors. Ginny loved the library, so why did she suddenly feel like she was suffocating? She walked through the halls and down a staircase that led to an outside courtyard.

This is ridiculous, she thought. You need to focus on school, focus on other things. For just one moment, Ginny let herself remember the bright green of his eyes and his dark hair. Then she shook her head, shaking out her long red hair, letting the sun warm her face. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, out of her eyes. She wasn't the type of girl who wasted time over some guy, and she didn't intend to start now.


End file.
